Unlikely Friendship
by Whistle Mist
Summary: One-shots of Ben and Gil being friends. Send in Prompts to see these two getting along.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Disney Descendants**

* * *

"Hi, Ben,"

'Hi, Ben,' Wasn't what Ben was expecting the next time he had seen Gil. After everything from the Isle of the Lost had happened he had expected for Gil to be angry or thirsty for revenge but instead, the blonde teen was just happily eating something that might have been an old piece of fruit just as Ben approached him.

This time when on the Isle Ben was wearing his normal clothes along with his crown, had brought his bodyguards since he didn't feel like being kidnapped by pirates this time around before seeking out the less likely member of Uma's crew.

Holding a paper Ben smiled. "How are you, Gil?"

"I'm good," Gil took another bite of his fruit. "Uma and Harry aren't too happy, so you might want to scram before they show up,"

"I wanted to give you something," Ben handed over the scroll. "Here, this is for you."

Taking the scroll Gil opened it before closing it. "I don't know what it says."

"It's an invitation to Auradon." Ben smiled. "I hope Harry and Uma will accept theirs and Dizzy is going to be joining you."

"Well, I guess I can go if they go," Gil looked at Ben with a worried face. "You promise you won't forget us again?"

A pang of guilt filled Ben but he was able to compose himself before smiling. "Promise… so, will you come?"

"Okay, it sounds like fun and I always wanted to try a lot of things we see on tv."

"Hey, since you're going to come over anyway, do you want to come with me right now and check out some of the restaurants?"

"Um, well.."

"I'll tell Uma and Harry Is Kidnapped you so they'll hurry up and join us."

Laughing Gil nodded. "Okay, deal!"

* * *

 **Alright, send in your prompts for Ben and Gil friendship!**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was really nice.

Gil thought it was the most amazing room that he had ever seen. Walking around the room that had two bed in it he touched this and that until he started to roam through the books that had been left for him. Picking them up he flipped through a couple before closing them again.

Walking over to his bag Gil pulled out the few clothes that he had brought one with him from the Isle of the Lost. Putting them in a basket he tried to remember where Ben had told him where the Laundry room was but after wandering around for awhile he realized he was probably lost and need to ask for some help. Maybe he should have asked for a map.

Uma and Harry might know where it was but he hadn't seen them since they went off who knew where to look around. Still walking around Gil didn't hear the murmuring or the looks he was getting since he was just enjoying the blue sky.

"Gil!"

Jumping Gil turned around before smiling. "Hey, Ben!"

"Where are you off too?" Ben asked seeing the basket. "Oh, the laundry room is that ways. Here, I'll take you there."

"Aw, thanks," Gil followed Ben. "I was lost and didn't know where it was."

"It's alright," Ben smiled as he waved to a few people who were giving him awkward smiled back, probably because of who he was with. "How are you liking your room?"

"I like it a lot! The bed is soft, the blankets are clean, and did you know there's a restroom in the room?"

"Yes, I did," Ben nodded as they came towards the building. "How about after you're done with your laundry we go out to grab something to eat?"

"Sure, I haven't found anything to eat since we left."

"We don't have to find food, there's plenty." Taking out his phone Ben text someone. "Alright, once we're done we can head over to my office and order some lunch?"

"Like the Chip SHop?"

"Maybe," Ben watched as Gil tossed his clothes into a washer before turning it on. "Aren't you going to add soap?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh.," Ben walked over to a little dispensary buying a small box of the laundry detergent and a little bottle of softener. "Here, you add one scoop in so the clothes get completely clean."

Gil watched as Ben put in a scoop. "Like every time?"

"Just one scoop for each time you do your laundry,"

"What is this for?" Gil asked pointing to the bottle. "Is it soap too?"

"Nope, this is to make your clothes soft," Ben held up the bottle. "When it gets to the rinse we'll put a cap full into it so the clothes will smell really good come out soft."

"Oh, cool," Gil took the little bottle looking it over. "Just one cap?"

"Just one," Ben smiled. "Alright, so how about we sit down and go over your schedule?"

"How did you know I brought it?"

Ben shrugged but he had seen Gil looking over when he was walking. "Lucky guess."

Gil sat next to Ben handing him the list of classes. "Do I have to start tomorrow?"

"You don't want to?"

"It's just strange to start on a Wednesday isn't it?" Gil asked looking over the classes. "That's a lot."

"It's only six classes,"

"Hm, okay, I guess." Gil frowned looking over the paper. "I don't know if I'll be good at it."

"If you ever need help just let me know,"

* * *

Ben was in the middle of going over his homework when there was a knock on the door. Looking up wondering who it was Ben opened the door to see Gil standing there with his backpack in his arms instead of his back.

"Gil," Ben moved back to let the other in. "Come in."

"Remember when you said I could ask you for help?"

"Yes?"

"I need help," Gil held his backpack close. "Like a lot of help... Oh hey did you know that you guys have a class in Goodness here?"

Laughing a little Ben nodded. "I heard. Alright, let's see what you need help with."

Two hours later Gil and Ben were hunched over the desk as Gil did his best to answer the questions on his homework. Ben realized that Gil understood most of it but the problem was Gil's lack of school meant he couldn't spell much nor could he read to well but he was trying.

"Alright, next let's get to the math,"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Gil asked looked upset. "I don't want to bother you."

"Trust me I like helping you," Ben smiled back. "So, how are you like your classes."

"This okay, I guess… it's just Uma and Harry are in different classes besides the Goodness class.."

"You miss them."

"Yeah, I do," Gil smiled. "It's like you can read my mind!"

Grinned Ben nodded. "I'm a regular psychic, yeah,"

"Well, it's that and… no one likes to talk to me. I mean, maybe they have other stuff to do but I'll like it if they would just say hi to me when I say hi to them…"

"They're ignoring you?"

"Well, it's not their fault. Maybe everyone's just having a bad day?"

"Yeah, maybe," Ben smiled a little even though he felt bad for Gil. It was even worse that Gil was so friendly and nice that it didn't even cross his mind that it was because of who his Father was. "I have an idea.

* * *

The next day everyone was surprised that King Ben was not only every class as Gil but he was also his desk partner and Gil couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **To Maleficentdarkgoodwitch2416: I added a bit to it.**

 **I'm working on the next prompts, put yours in soon so you won't have to wait too long.**


	3. They Say I'm Evil

**Prompts by**

 **xxXTheySayI-mEvilXxx**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I'm going to try to put two or more prompts in each chapter after this one to get them out faster.**

* * *

Ben had been wondering where Gil was.

It wasn't like him to skip class. All of his classes that day. In fact, when Ben went looking for Gil he found that that the other wasn't in his room. According to Uma, the blonde was upset that morning after breakfast before heading off to class.

Thinking about where Gil would be Ben headed off to where they passed out snacks all day. Surely the blonde was going to be there. Wondering what could have caused him to just ditch all his classes, Ben came up with nothing.

Gil had been doing great in all the classes they were in. Of course Ben didn't go to Goodness class because he was kinda like cheating, but everyone other class he was in with him was going well. In fact, Gil was getting better at his school work, so skipping classes made no sense.

As Ben got to the place he saw Gil eating a piece of the pie. "Gil! Hey, over here!"

Instead of greeting Ben like always Gil looked at him with fear in his eyes before bolting. confused for about three seconds Ben chased at him calling out for him to stop. What in the world was going on? Gil had never had that look on his face before.

"Wait, Gil, come back!" Ben was a fast runner, but oh man, how did Gil get that fast?! "Gil, wait! It's me, why are you running?!"

Instead of answering Gil ran into the dorms before managing to lose Ben. Stopping just inside Ben looked around trying to see where Ben went. Confused he decided to ask anyone if they had seen which way Gil had gone.

This resulted in no one seeing him or if they did it was earlier. Still confused on why Gil ran from him Ben died the only ones who could help him where Uma and Harry. But those two weren't in their dorms. Looking around Ben noticed Carlos and Dude walking down the hall, the white haired boy's nose stuck in a book.

"Carlos!" Ben hurried over to him. "Have you've seen, Gil?"

"No," Carlos closed his book. "He's probably with Uma and Harry."

"If you see him call or text me," Ben put his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Carlos smiled before he paused and pointed behind Ben. "There's Gil."

Turing around Ben grinned seeing the person he was looking for. "Gil! Hey, wait, come back!"

Instead of sticking around Gil took off again. This time Ben put his training to the test and was able to keep up with him. Once Gil was in the forest it was easier to catch up to him since he didn't know the trees like Ben did.

Suddenly Gil's got snagged a tree root causing him to hit the ground hard. "Ouch!"

"Gil!" Jumped over Ben kneeled down checking to see if Gil was alright. "Are you okay?"

Without answering Gil whimpered before trying to get away. It didn't work because Ben pulled him back trying to calm him down.

"Gil, your knees bleeding!" Ben yelled trying to get through to his new friend. "Please let me help you!"

"No!"

"Why?" Ben asked loudly. "Why do you keep running away from me?"

"Because you're going to kill me!"

"WHAT…?" Ben was stunned. "Whoa, wait, why in the world would I want to kill you?"

"They said you do!"

"Who?" Ben grabbed Gil the shoulders forcing him to look at him. "Gil! I swear that I'm not going to kill you and whoever said that was lying!"

"Really?" Gil asked his eyes watering. "You promise?"

"I promise," Ben said before sitting next to Gil looking at him. "Who told you I wanted to kill you?"

"...Um,"

"You can tell me, Gil," Ben promised. "It's okay,"

"Just other kids at school… They… they said that you're going to go all Beast and kill me because my Dad stabbed your Dad," Hanging his head low Gil looked very upset. "It scared me… I had nightmares about it happening… I'm stupid for thinking that…"

"No, you're not," Ben put his ar around Gil giving him a hug. "I swear I'm not going to kill you and those other kids telling you that is… is because they're jealous."

"Jealous…?"

"Because you and I are friends," Ben grinned. "And because we're friends they want to scare you to stop us from being friends."

"I thought everyone was nice in Auradon…"

"No one is born good or bad, Gil," Ben sat back. "How about I patch your knee up, we get back to your room and we'll play video games?"

"Yeah!"

It was that moment that Ben started treating Gil more as a little brother than a friend.

* * *

 **Send in your promts so you'll have a saved place in line.**


End file.
